A Bright Future
by blakallikat
Summary: A young Ralts finds a savior and friend in her time of need.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bright Future**

**Ch.1**

**This is my first story. ever. please enjoy!**

A yawn escapes his mouth as he wakes up on a bright spring day, suddenly realizing that his someone had been calling him.

"David, Wake up!" Said his mother as she meekly knocked on his door.

"I'm up" he says as he stretches up, nearly touching the ceiling.

Realizing that he was doing this he thought to himself "Man i'm getting old!". Thinking over this, it dawns on him that today he turns 18. "Oh shit!" he exclaims, realizing that he had to leave for work in one hour.

David quickly scuttled to the bathroom to get a quick shower.

Meanwhile, David's mother was preparing crepes to celebrate her sons birthday. As she takes the crepes off of the pan she hears a subtle thud against the front door. "I wonder what that was" she said deciding to let curiosity get the better of her.

Much to her surprise it was an injured Ralts. As she grabbed a towel for the injured pokemon to lay on and placed it on the couch.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she lifted the Ralts to the towel she had set on the couch. "I was attacked by a pack of poochyena" a soft, feminine voice rang in her head.

Shocked by the telepathy that she had just experienced, barely noticed her son step downstairs shirtless; exclaiming "man something smells goo-" he was stopped by his mother. "Get some peroxide and a rag, please?".

Surveying his surroundings he saw the wounded Ralts. "Right away" he said before sprinting up the stairs and returning moments later with the requested materials.

"I'll handle this if you could make her something to eat" he said to his mother who said "good" in reply, walking over to the stove.

David had been trained for years to be a doctor at the academy he had gone to in years prior. "this will hurt slightly but it will help your wounds to heal properly" he said whilst applying the peroxide to the rag. He looked into the Pokemon's large red eyes and heard her say "I will trust you" ringing in his head.

_**I do not own pokemon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bright Future**

**Ch.2**

"The crepes are ready you two"

Ralts' wounds had been disinfected and dressed thanks to the help of David. " i'm Cheryl by the way. I guess you've met my son David" Ralts looked up at her from the food that had been placed in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Cheryl and David" still confused on the round thing that was on her plate. David who had noticed this leaned towards her and showed her to put warm oran and cheri berries in a line, rolling the pastry around the fruit.

"Try it" David said; Ralts wasting no time in taking his advice. Cheryl had explained it as a fruit taco and Ralts, now taking a bite could see why. "Its delicious!" Ralts sent to David, smiling as widely as she could muster. David smiling back took a bite of his own crepe.

"By the looks of it i'm going to guess that you like it, Ralts." Cheryl said. Ralts nodded "i'm glad you like it" she smiled as she stood to take all of the plates from the table.

Soon Cheryl was done with the dishes and walked upstairs. "So what happened to you Ralts? If you don't mind me asking." He asked.

"My trainer left me" she said as she sobbed "he told me that i wasn't good enough and released me in the middle of the woods" she sighed and continued " and as i said to Cheryl, i was attacked by a group of Poochyena until i found this place" she said with a faint smile forming

"Thats terrible!" David exclaimed, disgust in his eyes at the thought that Ralts had painted.

"Happy birthday David! I got you something!" Cheryl called as she stepped down the stairs.

"I wonder what it could be" he wondered to himself

"Now that you're officially an adult you can do a lot of things on your own" she said with a serious tone. "After work i want you to start a journey" she said, looking him directly in the eye. " Here" she said, quietly handing him $3000 and a black Pokeball with red and yellow stripes. "Thank you so much!" He said. "Now look at that Ralts" she said, motioning to the Pokemon who had been periodically peering at the two. " what about her?" He said, puzzled. "She trusts you, David. Don't let her down" she whispered and then pulled him in for a hug saying "Have fun at work".

_**I do not own pokemon**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bright Future **

**Ch.3**

Work. David had entirely forgotten about work at this point and hustled about preparing himself. Just as he ran down the stairs for the last time, he said "would you come To work with me Ralts? I'm sure nobody would mind you around the Pokemon center where i work.". Ralts' face lit up with excitement saying "Yes!" Telepathically.

Ralts climbed onto David's shoulder and they took a quick walk to the Pokemon center when David said "Hey Ralts, would you like to join me on a journey around the Hoenn region?". A huge smile formed along her face as she said "yes, i've been hoping you would ask" as she hugged his head.

David pulled out the pokeball he had received earlier and put it close to the Ralts on his shoulder. "Just push the circle on the center and i'll let you right out" he said as the small Pokemon did just that. after the ball made a 'ding' noise David let the Ralts back out onto his shoulder and asked "what would you like your name to be?". She thought for a few seconds and then exclaimed "Amy!". "Alright, Amy it is then" he said with a pleasant smile.

They walked together the rest of the way both with smiles plastered on their faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVID!" everyone in the Pokemon center screamed in unison. Amy nearly fell off of David's shoulder, not nearly ready for the surprise they had given. David laughed and smiled at Amy's reaction while friends and coworkers gathered around him giving him hugs and small gifts. Amy looked confused and asked "what are they doing?"

"These are my friends so they are giving me gifts to celebrate my birthday" he said to Amy quietly as most of the group had dissipated back to their duties. " I think I understand now" Amy said giving David a smile.

David headed to his station, which was not busy at this time of day and decided he would tell his boss of his decision.

" Hey Daryl" David said inquisitively

" Yeah whats up man?" Daryl said calmly

" I think i'm going to have to resign"David said sadly

" I understand, you've become an age where you are allowed to see the world" he paused to see Amy "and by the looks of it that ralts is going with you" he said with a warm smile

"Yep, that about sums it up. Will the center be alright without me?" David asked

"It'll be fine, i was kinda planning on this so i had a rookie trained for your position" Daryl said as he sat back in his chair and smiled

"Awesome, thank you" David said gladly

"Hey!... come back and see us sometime" Daryl said waving good bye to David and his Ralts.

" Yeah, ill see you around" he said as Amy waved and the two left the room.

"Good, I was worried about that" he said to Amy who smiled back at him.

_**I do not own pokemon**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bright Future**

**Ch.4**

**Major thanks to Jcraft596**

Tomorrow would mark the start of Davids journey. He would spend today gathering supplies for the journey. Before he left he made sure to say goodbye to his mom and reassure her that he would be fine. After he made sure he had everything he and Amy headed out.

Odale was a very quaint town, having a population of about 120 people. Everyone knew everybody and visitors rarely came. This made life very simple but rather bland. There were only four buildings in the towns plaza: a Pokemon center, a Pokemart and two homes, one of them being his own. The other belonged to The professors family. This made the walk to the Pokemart no less than a five minute stroll.

After a short stroll the two arrived and were greeted by tom, the store owner. "Hey David." "Hey Tom, any business lately?" he asked as he picked out the travelling essentials: potions, antidotes, pokeballs and a few days worth of food. David already owned a tent and two sleeping bags. As he was shopping he felt a tug on his pants, glancing down he saw Amy. He bent down, "Everything ok?" She nodded, then pointed at the candy section. "Could I get one of these?" She asked, holding a chocolate bar. "Of course." He said, placing it into the cart. When he was done he headed for the register. "You need anything else?" Tom asked, a little curious at this point. "No, i'm just planning a little trip" David replied. "Alrighty then that'll be $212.36." Tom said, bagging his items for him. David handed him the money, picked up Amy and left. "Now we just need to head Back home one more time Amy." David said. "What else do we need?" she said inquisitively. "just a few things; a tent and cooking supplies." he said. "Oh ok" she chirped in

When they got there they could see his mom standing on the porch smiling. "Forgetting something?" She said holding out the tent and the cooking supplies. She stood there still smiling as he took the supplies and put them in his book bag. "Thank you" David and Amy said in unison. "You're welcome, have fun honey." she said as Amy chimed in "We will" she said, grinning.

With a hug and a fair warning they were gone "I'm going to miss the company" she thought with a sigh.

_**I do not own pokemon**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Bright Future**

**Ch. 5**

**In this chapter i will be introducing POV shifts.**

It was late yet but David and Amy decided to camp out on route 102 near a pond. With the combined efforts of Amy and David the two had the tent up in no time and promptly fell asleep, Amy curled up to David's chest as she yawned and sent David a telepathic "goodnight". David was fast asleep shortly followed by Amy.

They both woke up at same time to a curious Zigzagoon. Amy hugged David saying "help me". David clapped as loud as he could, scaring the Zigzagoon away.

Stepping out of the tent they could now see the error in their ways as the pond they camped out near was teeming with wildlife.

Amy and David both looked amazed at the sight of Surskit, Lotad and Zigzagoon playing in or near the pond. They both stayed silent until a Lotad came up to them and smiled.

"How are you doing Lotad?" He asked happily

"Lotad-lo" it said

"Happy to meet you" Amy translated to David who thanked her

"would you like to come on a trip with us?" David asked, seeing the answer in Lotad's eyes.

"Just press the center button and ill let you right out" David said placing a pokeball in front of him. Lotad did as he said and was released quickly. "What should we name you?" David asked

"How about Lorenzo?

"Lotad lo!" It said happily

Amy and David begin taking the tent down as Lorenzo played in the pond. In no time they were heading towards Petalburg.

After what seemed to be an hour of walking, a Pokemon trainer approached them asking for a battle. "hey do you want to battle?" the young trainer asked. "sure" David said looking to Amy and Lorenzo. Amy hid herself behind David's leg so he chose Lorenzo, "Lotad" he chimed as he walked forward in the field they stood in. The trainer sent out a Zigzagoon who growled "goon" as the battle began.

"Lorenzo use water gun on Zigzagoon!" David yelled

"use tackle" the trainer yelled

The water gun hit like a ton of bricks to the Zigzagoon that had charged headlong into it.

"gooon" it said, unable to fight any further

the trainer recalled his Pokemon and walked to David. "Wow, that was a good battle. how long have you been at it?" he said in astonishment

"I left home yesterday and caught Lorenzo, my Lotad earlier today" David said confused that the trainer would think otherwise

"your Pokemon really seem to trust you for the time that you've known them." the trainer said as he walked to the Pokemon center in Odale Town.

This had really gotten David thinking as he had never truly thought of himself as trustworthy.

-Flashback- Amy's POV

"you will never be worth anything you stupid Ralts, i don't even know why i keep you around!" Said a red haired teenager with a chuckle.

"i'm sorry Victor, I wont lose next time" the Ralts said gloomily

"there wont be a next time you stupid creature. take a look around you." Victor beckoned her to do so

"I see trees, not a path anywhere in sight" I said, puzzled

"good." he said with a menacing grin as he took out the Ralts' pokeball and placed it on the ground.

I stood there petrified as i saw him swing his leg to kick me, hard. i let out a whimper as i saw victor crush the pokeball that bound me to that cruel man.

"go back to the wild where you belong" victor said with a sneer as he started to run away.

"go to hell" i said but he was out of range of my telepathy. "gah, my sides hurt so much. i need to get out of here" she said as she stumbled away, no idea where to go or what to do.

I woke up to a Poochyena sniffing my hair as i tried to get up when five more come towards me making their intent to kill me obvious

"looks like we got a tasty looking one boys" the first Poochyena said hungrily

in an instant i could feel them ripping into my body, seeing my blood pouring out onto the cold forest floor. I couldn't even fight back as they quickly assaulted me.

when I teleported I could feel something cold, hard and flat "a door" I thought to myself. with all the strength I had left I hit it, which barely made a sound. I began to pass out as the door opened and the only thing I could sense was kindness.

Snapping out of her trance, Amy felt that same kindness as she tugged on Davids leg "Can I ride on your Shoulder?" she asked telepathically

"of course you can" he said as he lifted me onto his shoulder.

_**I do not own pokemon**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Bright Future**

**Ch.6**

Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg City is a friend of David's family and was glad to see a friendly face. "How have you been Norman?" David said shaking Norman's hand. "I've been good but it looks like you brought some friends along with you!" Norman said, motioning to David's Pokémon. "Ah yes these are Amy and Lorenzo" David said, motioning to the Ralts and Lotad respectively. "Nice to meet you" Amy said with her mind. "Lotad-lo" Lorenzo said, introducing himself.

"Listen, David." Norman said with a pause "you need to decide what you want to do with yourself" Norman said with a concerned look. "I want to travel Hoenn but other than that I don't know what I want to do." David said. "Your Pokémon don't seem to be fighters, but they certainly seem to trust you" Norman said with a grin as he looks to David's Pokémon. Stunned yet again by this, David could only stare at Norman as he said "keep travelling, but think about what you want to accomplish with this little journey of yours" Norman said as he walked to the back room of his gym.

David thought on this as he walked towards the Pokémon center. His Pokémon were not badly injured but they did need a good rest. "Hello" he said to the nurse as he lifted his Pokémon to the counter. "Aren't you David?" she said inquisitively, recognizing his black hair and blue eyes. "Yes he said, confused at this point. "I'll be right back" she said as she took his Pokémon in for a checkup. She came back holding a bright red bag about the size of a basketball. "What is this?" he asked as he accepted the bright red object. "It's a medical bag" she said now with a serious look on her face. "Daryl told me that you were leaving on an adventure and that you didn't have a plan." she said. "So this is a job offer?" David said cheekily. "Yes. I need you to travel Hoenn, helping those who are in danger and can't get help in time. "She said with a caring undertone. "Alright I'll do it" he said as he tied the bag to his backpack. "I still have a few questions though" he said as nurse joy nodded

"Where do I go?" he asked

"Anywhere, but it would be most helpful to travel along the Pokémon league routes" she answered

"What if I run out of supplies?" he asked

"All Pokémon centers in Hoenn know about your assignment and will give you more at the Pokémon centers" she answered

"How much is the pay? "He asked, with certain resentment to the question.

"Plenty for anything you need along the way, along with $1000 a week for use outside of your travels. "Your food, lodging and Pokémon expenses are covered" she said, knowing what the next question would be.

"And we will contact you if we know about a trainer in need in your area" she said handing him a small radio. She then proceeded to retrieve his Pokémon from the checkup

"Awesome! When do I start?" he asked, accepting the Pokémon

"Immediately. There is a trainer on the beach on route 104 in critical condition after getting attacked by a group of Carvana. The police are waiting for you." she said as he rushed out to the location.

"Lorenzo, I have to run to the beach. I need you in your pokeball and when I let you out I need you to have a water gun ready." he said to the Pokémon who nodded as he returned to the poke ball.

"What's going on David?" Amy said confused by the commotion.

"I accepted a job as a travelling nurse" he said as he lifted Amy to his shoulder

"Wow! That'll be a lot of work, I hope you're ready for this." she said as she held tightly to David's shoulder, signaling that she was ready to run.

Not much was said on the run to the injured man until Amy chimed in and said "I see him" pointing to a group of two police and an injured man. David rushed over to the group and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm David and I'm here to help you" he said as he asked Amy to question the police on what they knew. He looked at the injuries seeing several bite marks on his arms, legs and abdominal regions. After a few seconds Amy returned. "All they know is that a group of Carvana attacked him in chest deep water." she said calmly. "Alright, thank you Amy" he said as he jotted the information down.

The man that David was trying to save had just been dragged out of the water minutes ago so David decided it would be best to wash away the salt water before continuing.

"Come on out Lorenzo!" he said as the blue and green Pokémon came out, with a water gun already charged. "Good. Amy, do you think you can lift him with confusion when i need it?" he asked his Ralts. "Certainly, I'm guessing you need to treat his back?" she asked. "Yes" he said calmly.

"Lorenzo, use water gun gently. I need you to clean all of the sea water away so i can treat him." he said as he removed his medical bag. David quickly found the items he was looking for: a tarp, surgical wire, a needle and a special cut ointment.

"Amy use confusion to lift him up two feet, I need to check his back without moving him." he said as Lorenzo used another water gun to wash his back. He took a look at the patients back to see that there were no major injuries on his back. Seeing this, David laid the tarp out under him and instructed Amy to lay him gently onto the tarp.

The injured man let out a groan as he was laid onto the ground. "This may hurt a bit but i need you to keep still" David said to the injured man who nodded. David figured that he would only need to stitch up the deeper gashes. David applied a small amount of ointment to all of his cuts which caused the man to cringe the first few times. "Ok I need to give you an anesthetic for the next part." David said. "Alright" the man said.

"Officers!" David yelled out as the shorter of the two walked to him.

"Yes?" he asked David.

"Can you check his pulse and breathing while i do this next part?" David asked as he prepared a needle and the anesthetic.

"Certainly" the officer said calmly

As the patients breathing and heart rate declined, David began the surgery, quickly and skillfully sewing the man's injuries shut. David bandaged the man's larger injuries with gauss and medical tape while putting Band-Aids on the smaller cuts. As the man came to, David told him, "you have a few broken ribs and your left arm is fractured, but with a few weeks of rest you should be nearly back to normal" David said to him. "Thank you" the man said not even sure of what had happened.

"Officers, can you take this man to the Pokémon center?" David asked

"Certainly, thank you for your help today David"

And with that they left. He had just saved a man's life.

_**I do not own pokemon**_


End file.
